heplionfandomcom-20200213-history
Sen-Ji
The sen-ji are a race of intelligent monkeys from the forests of Rancent's World. They are small and agile, leading them to rely on stealth and hit-and-run tactics to fight larger adversaries. Personality The most remarkable trait of sen-ji is their unending curiosity. They are always exploring, poking, prodding, testing everything, which often puts them in perilous situations, but they persevere nevertheless. For that reason, they are rarely afraid of anything, facing the strange and the powerful with curiosity rather than fear. They are also rather tricky, often playing pranks on one another, which makes them both very alert to unexpected threats and talented at finding creative ways to overcome their foes. Physical Description Sen-ji look like small monkeys, about three feet tall, with short grey fur covering their whole bodies, white tufts of hair on the sides of their faces, short black hair on the top of their heads, and slender tails ending in a black patch. Their hands, feet (which are rather like a second, less nimble set of hands) and mouth show bare, dark gray skin, and their eyes are dark. They don't wear much in the way of clothing (usually just a loincloth), but rather like decorative items such as colored ropes they coil around their torsos and limbs, beaded collars, bone and bead earrings, bracelets, ankle rings, and similar pieces. Females are slightly smaller than males, and have darker and smaller face-tufts. Relations Sen-ji are rather insular, living in remote patches of jungle, but their curiosity has often led them to seek contact with other races. They get along rather well with halachians, and have actually managed to bridge the alienness of the kyrrztli to forge good trade relations, although they maintain a healthy distance from those bug-men. They've enthusiastically embraced the new races that arrived in Rancent's World in recent centuries, especially humans, in whose cities they can often be found. Alignment Sen-ji are centrists in all respects, preferring to keep their options open. They don't lock themselves down with rigid rules, but don't like to give up the prerogative to regulate things tightly when it suits them; they also tend to neither tie themselves up too much with their community, nor distance themselves so much they won't be able to rely on it when they need to. Sen-Ji Lands These monkeys hail from the forests and jungles of Bhadrapada VI, where they live in tribes rarely more than a few hundred individuals strong, always migrating so as not to deplete their food sources. Although they have explored drier lands, they've had difficulty settling outside forests, except for the large cities of humans, where they've found a new niche to thrive. Many have set off to exploring other worlds, mostly sticking to human cities when they decide to settle outside their homeworld. Adventurers The great curiosity of sen-ji is usually more than enough reason to go out on adventures, just for the sake of exploring new places and seeing strange things. They often tag along with groups of explorers or mercenaries of other races, offering their sneaky and tricksy talents to round out adventuring parties. Sen-Ji Racial Traits As per D&D's Halflings Category:Races